


Spankings, Sex, and Snickerdoodles

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom Melissa, Dom Sheriff, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jock Straps, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanking, Sub Derek, Threesome - F/M/M, not even kidding on that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough week, and Derek just needs their routine.<br/><br/>~<br/><br/><i>"Can we… can we play all weekend this time? Not just tonight and tomorrow?"</i><br/><br/><i>"I'll go take a shower and text John, okay? I want you in your jock and collar by the time I get back downstairs in thirty minutes." She kisses him one more time. "Safe words?"</i><br/><br/><i>"Green for all good, yellow for pause, red for stop," Derek says immediately.</i><br/><br/><i>"Good. Thirty minutes, jock, collar-- and apron, so you don't burn yourself."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spankings, Sex, and Snickerdoodles

Melissa gets home to find Derek's car in the driveway but the cruiser nowhere to be seen. It's not surprising, since Lydia and Jordan are still on their honeymoon. John's been working more hours to cover.

The house smells like meat and spices, and Melissa can't help a happy sigh as she toes off her shoes.

"Derek, I'm home," she calls out, though she knows he heard her.

"I'm in the kitchen," Derek calls back.

He's cooking shirtless again, but Mel's favorite "kiss the cook" apron protects him from splashes.

She decides to follow directions and tug Derek down for a kiss.

"How was your day?" She asks, perching on a barstool to pull her socks off.

"It was good. I got a lot of work done on the book. It looks like I shouldn't have any trouble meeting my deadline." Derek stirs the chili on the stove idly. "I took the afternoon off to fix the sink in the en suite and the garage door like you asked."

Melissa smiles. "Thank you, I really appreciate that. You didn't need to take time off from your work, though. It would wait."

Derek shrugs. "I like making you happy, and I reached my word count goal before lunch. Besides, it’s easier to do big important things when I’m not in headspace.”

“That makes sense,” Melissa says. “And I'm proud of you. You've worked so hard on this project."

"I'm just glad the first draft is almost done. I’ve been running behind since Lydia and Jordan’s wedding, and my editor is breathing down my neck for this sequel. It's exhausting." Derek ducks his head and looks at her through his lashes. "Can we… can we play all weekend this time? Not just tonight and tomorrow?"

Melissa smiles fondly, standing to wrap her arms around his waist. Derek puts the spoon down long enough to wrap his arms around her in return.

"I think all weekend sounds perfect." She kisses him once, twice, three times, smiling when he melts into it. "Do you want to start before dinner or after?"

"Before, please."

"I'll go take a shower and text John, okay? I want you in your jock and collar by the time I get back downstairs in thirty minutes." She kisses him one more time. "Safe words?"

"Green for all good, yellow for pause, red for stop," Derek says immediately. "And if I can't speak, one finger for green, two for yellow, three for red."

"Good. Thirty minutes, jock, collar-- and apron, so you don't burn yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." Derek ducks his head again. "Can I have one more kiss?"

Melissa smiles. "Of course, baby." She tugs him down gently so she can kiss him again. "Better?"

"Better."

…

Melissa sets an alarm for thirty minutes so she doesn't get distracted in the shower. She washes thoroughly, trying to remove as much of the hospital stench as possible.

With five minutes to spare, she pulls on sweatpants and one of John's ancient academy t-shirts, throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"Dinner smells amazing," she says as she walks down the stairs. "I'm so lucky to have a houseboy who really knows how to cook."

She feels a spike of heat flare through her when she get into the kitchen. The view will never get old.

True to form, Derek is already changed, stirring the chili and pulling cornbread out of the oven.  His jeans are folded neatly on the bar, which means he was already in his jock when Mel got home. She has such a good boy.

Melissa smacks his bare ass as she passes, caressing the flesh for a second just because she can.

"Color? Ready for me?"

“Green, ma'am," Derek says, ears going red. "I'm always ready for you."

 "John won't be home for another ten minutes, so turn the heat down on dinner and come sit with me." Melissa walks into the living room, knowing Derek will be at her heels.

She sits in her favorite chair, and Derek sits at her feet on a cushion.

"May I rub your feet, ma'am?" he asks her feet. Mel tilts his head with a finger so he has to look at her.

“Ask me again, Derek.”

"May I rub your feet, ma'am?"

"Go ahead, baby. Thank you."

That's how John finds them when he gets home, Melissa a content pile of woman in her chair and Derek straining his jock as he worships her.

"Honeys, I'm home," he jokes, hanging up his coat and sliding his gun into the safe. "Ready for kisses from my two favorite people."

Melissa stands on wobbly legs and goes to him, followed quickly by Derek. The kiss she gets is slow and sweet, but Derek gets absolutely devoured.

John cups his jock in one broad hand as he kisses Derek breathless. Even with his near perfect self-control, Derek can't help but twitch into John's grasp.

"That's enough," Melissa chides. "You'll get him worked up too much to eat, and then we'll have to cut playtime short later. No one wants that."

"Fine, fine." John turns his attention back to Mel, pulling her into an embrace. "Do I get to work _you_ up?"

"Later, I promise. For now, we need to eat the delicious meal our boy made, and then you need a shower." Melissa kisses him. "Maybe Derek can help you with that."

"We'll see how good dinner is, and go from there."

...

Dinner is amazing, surprising no one. Derek is the best cook of the three of them, and he's only gotten better with time.

"I made cookies," Derek says from his place at John's feet. He pokes at what's left of his dinner and reaches up to set his bowl on the table. "Snickerdoodles, since they're sir's favorite."

John runs his fingers over Derek's scalp. "They are, thank you. I think we'll save them for now. I have plans."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He pauses, fidgets with the hem of John’s pants. "I'm all done. May I start on the dishes?"

"You may. Thank you for eating your dinner. It worries me when you don't." John cups his chin in his hand. "Remember, you're important to me, and I love you."

Derek blushes. "I love you too, sir."

"Melissa is going to be in charge tonight, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, sir. I love both of you, no matter who is in charge." Derek's voice doesn't waver, and he turns enough to smile at Melissa.

They always ask, even though Derek hasn't said no to Melissa yet. They're always as careful as possible, given their boy's past.

"Go ahead and do the dishes, honey," Mel says. "John needs a shower, and I need to get the bedroom ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you finish the dishes in time, you may join John in his shower," she adds with a smile.

Derek's dick twitches visibly, the little wet spot growing.

"Thank you, ma'am."

John goes straight to their en suite to shower, and Melissa takes her time getting the bedroom ready.

She replaces the weekday sheets with the old, beat-up weekend sheets. They're soft, and Melissa can bleach them easily. Next comes the weight bench, set up in the free space at the end of the bed. She can already imagine Derek strapped to it, writhing as she edges him.

Melissa pulls out the toys she's planning on using tonight, depending on how far Derek needs to go: her suede flogger, the riding crop, a leather paddle, nipple clamps, a cock ring, a butt plug, and the big pump bottle of lube.

Derek comes through as she's laying everything out.

"I finished the dishes, ma'am. May I join sir in the shower?" He fidgets slightly, obviously concerned she'll say no.

"Go ahead, baby. Make sure he cleans you well while you're in there, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Derek bounds eagerly into the bathroom, stripping out of his jock strap as he goes. "Thank you!"

His eagerness is admirable, and Melissa gets sidetracked daydreaming about her boys in the shower. Finally, she forces herself to focus and finish getting everything ready.

Gloves, water bottles, washcloths, glucose tabs, snickerdoodles, and Derek's favorite protein bars round out the play space.

She's ready, she just needs her boys to hurry up.

…

John lets Derek suck his cock while he shampoos, hardening slowly. Derek pulls out his best tricks, trying to coax his cock to play.

"Easy, honey. Ease up a little, I don't want to move too fast." John scritches his hair. "If I come now, you know I won't be able to fuck you later."

Derek whimpers, but he knows John is right. Derek wants to taste it, but he also wants Sir to fuck him later.

His whine is pathetic, but he can't stifle it. He just _wants._

"Derek, I need you to calm down for me. We'll work something out, okay?" John cups his face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Derek's cheekbones. "You need to trust us. We'll take care of you."

Derek pulls off just long enough to say, "Yes sir." He dives back in, swallowing John to the hilt just to hear his strangled moan.

John's cock twitches in his throat, and Derek's jumps in response.

Once John is done cleaning himself, he has Derek stand and brace his hands on the shower wall. He cleans Derek carefully, making Derek's cock harden even more.

"There, now we just need to dry off and shave. We don't want to hurt Melissa, do we?"

Derek shakes his head vehemently, rising and following John out of the shower.

John lets Derek shave him, carefully removing the day's stubble. Derek does his best to keep steady and make sure he doesn't hurt him. Derek shaves his own face quickly once John's stubble is gone, eager to play.

Derek kneels at his place next to the bathroom door. John goes to Melissa.

"You look nice and clean," Melissa says, kissing John sweetly. She runs her hands over his cheeks. "Soft, too."

"Our boy helped me with that," John says. "He's good at keeping me smooth for you."

"He's a good boy.” Melissa kisses John again. “He’s _our_ good boy.”

Derek preens at the praise. He's a _good_ boy. Ma'am said so.

"Derek, come here please. I want you to stand here in front of me."

Derek does as he's told, waiting with his hands behind his back like he's been trained. Melissa pinches his nipples, working a tiny moan out of him.

"I'm going to put nipple clamps on you, make you even prettier," Melissa says, holding them up. It's the clover pair, not the usual rubber-coated pinschers. "Color?"

"Green, ma'am." Derek winces when the clover clamps pinch his nipples, but it's a good pain. "Thank you for my clamps, ma'am," he says once the initial wave has passed.

Melissa kisses him. "You're welcome, baby. How deep do you want to go tonight? What does my boy need from me?"

Derek thinks it over for a moment. If he goes down all the way tonight, they won't play as hard tomorrow. But, on the other hand…

"I'd like to go all the way, if we can," Derek says bashfully. "It's been a tough week, and I didn't get to go down last weekend."

"I think we can arrange that," Melissa says, cupping his face in her hand. "You'll tell me if it's too much."

It isn't a question.

"Yes, ma'am."

Melissa gestures at something, and John goes to get it.

"Since we're taking you down, I don't want you to come without permission," Melissa says.

John carefully wraps the leather strap around the base of Derek's cock and balls, snapping it closed and lingering to tease him. He strokes Derek's cock, and Derek hardens further, making sure the strap definitely stays in place.

"You're so beautiful," John says, kissing Derek's neck. "You're so good for us."

Melissa sits on the side of the bed and gestures for Derek to lay across her lap. John adjusts himself in his sweats, eyes trained on them.

"Ten spanks for warm up," Melissa says. "Then twenty with the paddle."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma’am.”

Derek doesn't move during the first ten spanks. A warm sort of ache flows through him with every strike, but it isn't truly _painful_.

Then Melissa gets the paddle. The springy leather sends heat shooting through him with every blow, bringing tears to his eyes and making his cock hurt where it's trapped against the bed. She doesn't let up, keeping the intensity steady to help bring Derek down.

It feels so good to let go, to just trust that he's in good hands.

"That's twenty, Derek. Color?"

"Green." He feels a little fuzzy around the edges. It's been _too_ long since he last went down.

“Good. Do you think you can handle twenty more? Or do we need to move on?”

“Green,” Derek says quickly. “Green, ma’am, _please._ ”

Melissa rubs the flushed skin of his ass until his healing has taken care of it. She brings the paddle down again, and Derek can’t help but cry out.

Every crack sends sparks through him, his bound dick leaking against the bed with every stroke.

“That’s all twenty, baby,” Melissa says, her voice floating through the fog. “Color?”

“Green,” Derek murmurs. “Thank you.”

One more spank.

“Thank you, _ma’am._ ”

Melissa rearranges them so that John is sitting at the head of the bed, Derek is on all fours between his legs, and Melissa is behind Derek. He hears the tell-tale sound of gloves going on, and he can't help but clench his hole in anticipation.

"I want you to suck John for me," Melissa says, lubing up her fingers. "No biting, and if you stop, I stop. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Derek licks his lips. He's eye-to-eye with John's cock, so to speak, and he can't wait to suck him again.

"Repeat your instructions." John grips his hair. "Tell me what she told you."

"I am to suck you, sir, while ma'am opens me up. I'm not allowed to bite, and if I stop sucking, she stops fingering me," Derek rattles off obediently.  "Please, may I suck your cock?"

John relaxes his grip. "Go ahead, baby. Gentle to begin with."

"Yes sir." Derek kisses the head of John's cock before he wraps his lips around it. He teases the frenulum with his tongue just to hear John curse above him.

"Fuck, do that again, baby."

…

Derek sucking cock is a sight to behold, but Melissa has another task on hand. She starts with one finger, just working to get Derek to relax into her touch. 

Derek pulls off for a breath, and Melissa pulls her finger out slowly. He dives back in, and Melissa works two fingers into him.

"You're taking me so well, baby," she praises, rubbing his lower back with her clean hand. "You're such a good boy for us."

When she feels him relax into her touch, Melissa adds more lube and a third finger. She avoids Derek's prostate on purpose-- she has big plans for it later.

Derek whines and arches his back, trying to get her to touch his spot. That earns him a smack on the hip.

"You'll take what you're given, Derek. Let me take my time, and I promise it will rock your world." Melissa soothes him by brushing it once. "Color?"

"G-green," Derek pants out as quickly as he can before mouthing at John's cock again.

Melissa opens him up enough for four fingers before she even dreams of touching his cock. Derek pulls off with a moan, hips stuttering between pushing back on her fingers and forward into her hand. Melissa takes her hand away, not bothering to hide her smile when he huffs.

"Rules are rules, baby. You stop, I stop."

Derek immediately chokes himself on John's cock, groaning around it when Mel slides her fingers into him again.

"He feels good," John says with a grunt. "It gets better every time you brush his needy little prostate."

Melissa rubs steadily at it.  "Like that?"

Derek writhes, groaning around John's cock.

" _Fuck_ , just like that." John runs his hand through Derek's hair. "You're so good like this."

"He's open enough for me," Melissa says after a moment. "Are you okay to take a break, John?"

"If you want me to fuck him later, I'm going to _need_ a break," John says with a chuckle. "He's too good at this."

Derek purrs at the praise, arching his hips higher for Melissa's fingers.

"Derek, release John and lay on the bench, arms up and hips on the edge of the seat, please."

He moves into position quickly, eager to please. Melissa pulls the vanity stool up so she can sit between his legs.

 "John, please tug on his nipple clamps every thirty seconds to a minute or so," Mel says, smirking up at Derek. "I want to keep him on his toes."

 John grins. "I can do that."

 Melissa shifts her hips against the seat. She has to focus on Derek right now. Her arousal can wait.

…

Derek whines at the first tug of the nipple clamps. He’s so wound up that even moving them a little sends bolts of arousal down his spine, let alone actually tugging on them.

He jumps a little when Melissa slides her fingers back into him, her free hand wrapping around his achingly hard dick.

“Three edges, then we’re going to take a break before John fucks you, okay? Just three edges for me.” Melissa moves her hands away from him. “Color?”

Derek takes a second to take stock. He’s only hurting in the good way, his dick is so hard it hurts, but it’ll be fine, and he’s nowhere near panicking.

“Green, ma’am,” he says with a reassuring smile. “All green.”

She grins up at him, and it’s like staring into the sun.

“Good, then we can start on your edges.” Melissa removes the cock-ring, and Derek has to focus hard not to just come all over himself. “I want you to control yourself for this part. Use your safe words if you need to, okay?”

“Ye-es ma’am,” Derek says, voice hitching. He tightens his grip on the top of the weight bench.

John chooses that moment to tug on Derek’s nipple clamps and bend down to kiss him. He chuckles when Derek moans into his mouth.

“Good boy, Derek. You didn’t move an inch,” John says between kisses. “You’re so good for us.”

Melissa starts rubbing his prostate again, petting it with deft fingers and shooting fireworks through his body. Derek forces himself to focus, whining quietly into John’s kisses. The chain gets tugged again, and it takes all Derek has to hold still.

The heat is building at the base of his spine, and he’s moving closer and closer to the edge with each passing second. His mind is fuzzy, but he knows he needs to follow instructions. He’s being good for John and Melissa.

“You’re getting close, I can feel it.” Melissa rubs right across his prostate, rubbing her hand over the head of his cock. “How close are you? One to ten.”

“N-nine,” Derek pants out, flexing against the seat. “N-nine and a half.”

She keeps rubbing, keeps driving Derek higher, keeps stroking him. John keeps kissing him, keeps pulling at his nipples, keeps rubbing his strong hand over Derek’s sweat-slicked body.

It keeps building, and building, and—

Derek lets out a shuddery sob as Melissa removes her hands. His cock is bouncing against his stomach, but it’s not enough.

“Good, that’s good.” Melissa kisses the inside of his thigh. “You’re so good for me, just breathe baby. Deep breaths, we’re okay. We’re okay.”

Derek takes a deep breath, then another. John releases his chain and strokes his sides gently.

“That’s it,” he rumbles. “That’s it, you’re okay. That was so beautiful, Derek. You’re so gorgeous when you edge like that.”

Derek’s smile is watery but genuine. As much as he hates edging, hates not being able to come when he wants, he loves giving the power over to the people who love him.

“Do you think you can do two more? Or do you need a break?”

He takes stock again, trying to sort through the fuzziness to figure out if he’s okay.

“I can go again, ma’am. Thank you.”

Melissa stands to kiss him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he opens readily.

“I’m proud of you, baby. I think we’re going to do one more edge, and if you’re good… you’ll get to come in me this time.”

That makes Derek’s cock twitch even harder against his abdomen. It’s such a feral thing, but he loves coming inside—even though he knows logically he can’t knock Melissa up.

“I’ll be good,” he promises quickly. He moves back into position, showing off as much as he can. “I’ll be so good for you, ma’am.”

Melissa’s smile is reassuring. “I know you will, baby. You’re always so good for me.”

…

The second edge comes far faster, with Derek already worked up so high. Melissa rubs his prostate until he’s wound tight, fists clenched on the bench and moans flowing freely.

“I’m not going to stop this time, so you’ll need to stop yourself from coming,” Melissa says between strokes. “Color?”

“Green,” Derek says, breath hitching on a whine. “Green green green green, please—“

Melissa gives his cock one good stroke, and he arches into it for a moment. He clamps down almost immediately, breathing harshly as he tries to back himself down from orgasm without her help. He ends up halfway through the Dodgers’ second-string line up before he opens his eyes.

“Th-that’s two,” he says breathlessly, hips moving against her fingers. “That’s two, I did it, I did it on my own.”

“You did.” Melissa slides her fingers out of him and moves up to kiss him again. “I’m so proud, Derek.”

John bends down for his own kiss. “We’re both so proud of you, baby.”

“C-can sir fuck me now? I want… please?” Derek’s thrusting against air again, and his gaze is getting glassy. “Please, please, I need—“

She kisses him again. “I know, baby. One more decision, then John will fuck you. Would you rather eat me out or be in me while John fucks you?”

His brow furrows, his breath hitching on a whine.

“Can—can we do both?” He looks conflicted, like he’s asking for an embarrassment of riches, and maybe he won’t be able to have them all. “Please? I’ve been good.”

“You have been good.” John kisses the top of his head, rubs some of the tension out of Derek’s neck. “I think that can be arranged.”

They help Derek to the bed, Melissa settling at the head and John behind him. John rolls the condom on with a hiss and adds more lube to Derek’s sensitive ass.

“Please,” he says, catting into the touch. “Please, please fuck me.”

Melissa slides her underwear off, and Derek’s eyes snap to her.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers. “You smell so good.”

“Go ahead, baby.” Melissa runs her hand through his hair. “Go ahead, it’s okay.”

Derek licks eagerly, only settling on Mel’s clit once he’s touched everything else. His happy rumbles shake Melissa to the core, her fist tightening in his hair. John slides in slowly, and Derek’s rumbles turn to groans.

John rubs his back. “Easy, deep breath. Just relax.”

“Derek, breathe.” Melissa pulls him away from her gently, letting him rest his face on her thigh. “Just relax, you’re going to get what you need.”

John pulls out slowly, waits for Derek to breathe, and thrusts in again just as slow. Finally, Derek relaxes into the motion, letting John take care of the tempo.

“That’s it, good.” Melissa guides him back to her. “Keep licking, baby.”

With how worked up she is, it doesn’t take long for Derek to get her close. He knows all the ways to drive her mad, all the little tricks that make her fall apart.

“G-gonna, gonna—“ Melissa comes with a groan, thighs tightening around Derek’s head as the pleasure washes over her. “Fuck, Der—“

He just keeps working, shifting his attention from her clit to her labia and the clench of her entrance. Finally, she releases her death hold on his hair and taps him on the head.

Derek pulls his head up immediately, licking his lips and smiling, dazed. John shifts Derek’s weight onto his lap, pulling his torso up so John can kiss him properly.

“You’re so good at taking care of her,” he murmurs between kisses. “You always make her feel so good.”

Derek nods sleepily.

“Color?”

“Green,” Derek says, moaning as John hits his prostate. “Green, sir, thank you.”

“No, thank you.” John strokes Derek’s cock. “You need to wait to come until I do, okay? Once I come, you can come when you want, understood?”

“Yes sir. Sir comes, then Derek.” Derek humps John’s hand a couple of times. “I need to wait. But then I get to come inside.”

Melissa gloves up for a moment to work herself open with a little lube. She’s not as young as she used to be, and this makes it better for everyone involved.

“Come on, Der. I want you to mark me up.” Melissa peels off the glove and cups his cheek in her palm. “I need you to take care of me, to make sure everyone knows we’re each other’s.”

…

_Mark me up. Take care of me. Everyone knows._

Derek’s eyes flash for a second before his brain kicks in and he rearranges to slide into her. She’s _tight, wet, hot_ , and he loses track of how long he’s been moving between her and John’s cock.

All he knows is that she’s his, and he’s hers, and they’re both John’s, and everyone will know. He just has to wait, to be good, to hold on until Sir is satisfied.

He just has to hold on.

“You’re so gorgeous together,” John pants into his ear. “Look at how good you’re making her feel.”

Melissa’s eyes roll back a little with every thrust, and her sated arousal is already blooming fresh again in his nose.

Derek thrusts a little harder just to watch the flush spread down to her breasts, blessing even the stretch marks with the color.

“Beautiful,” Derek pants out. “Mine.”

Melissa pulls him closer so she can mouth at his neck. “Mine.”

“Close,” Derek warns. “Sir, _please_.”

“Just a few more, Derek. I just need you to hold on a little while longer.” John speeds his thrusts, holding Derek close as he moves. He’s fucking Melissa through him, working them both into a frenzy.

Mel moves a hand to her clit, rubbing circles that make her clamp down on Derek’s cock.

“Nine,” he calls out, closing his eyes to block out some of the stimuli. “Sir, _please_.”

John comes just after Melissa does, pulling Derek over the edge—

…

John guides Derek to Melissa’s side, easing him down so he can clean them up.

“He’s out like a light,” she observes, smiling sleepily. “Guess it worked.”

“He always flies when you’re in charge,” John points out. “You’re better at taking him down.”

“You’re better at bringing him up, so we make a good pair.” Melissa tilts her face for a kiss. “And we both love him as much as we love each other, so we make a good triad.”

John takes care to clean them both up, leaving Derek curled up on Melissa’s chest while he rinses out the washcloths.

Derek’s sleepy blue eyes are blinking up at him when he gets back, obviously still under.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” John asks, wiping his sweaty face with a cool cloth.

“Goo’,” Derek whispers. “M’goo’.”

“Good. Can you drink some water for me?” John holds the bottle to Derek’s mouth, letting him drink slowly. “Easy, you don’t want to be ill.”

Derek snuggles back against Melissa chest.

“I flew,” he says, eyes widening as they go back to green. “It was so good, it almost doesn’t make sense.”

Melissa runs her fingers through his hair. “I know, you were amazing for us tonight.”

“Can you eat something?” John asks quietly. “I don’t want you passing out again—not when you aren’t flying.”

“Snickerdoodles?” Derek asks, perking up a little. “I made them because they’re your favorite.”

“I know, and I appreciate it.” John crawls into bed, putting the bag of cookies on Melissa’s abdomen so they can all reach. He curls around Derek protectively. “Eat, and we’ll talk a little before bed.”

Derek eats three cookies and a protein bar before he decides he’s done. John lets him take his time processing.

“What did you think about tonight?” He asks after a while.

“It was awesome.” Derek kisses Melissa’s forehead. “Melissa was awesome. You were awesome.”

“Anything you didn’t like?” Melissa asks, brushing crumbs off of her belly.

“I don’t like edging, but it’s not a hard limit. I like making you happy, and sometimes that means not coming when I want to.” Derek nuzzles her hair. “Besides, even if the method isn’t fun, the endorphin rush is worth it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

John puts the cookies back on the nightstand and pulls the quilt up over them.

“Mel said you want to play for most of the weekend,” he says, wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist. “How do you want to do it?”

“Can I just be a houseboy for the rest of the weekend? You know, cleaning naked, sucking your dick at random times, eating Melissa out whenever she wants… I just don’t want to have to think much.”

“I know, baby.” John kisses his neck. “And you don’t have to. I think a weekend in sounds perfect—especially if you make French toast in the morning.”

Melissa pouts. “I wanted waffles.”

“I can do both,” Derek points out. “And pancakes on Sunday.”

“Sounds perfect.” John turns out the light. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek and Melissa say together.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](theeloquentdecadent.tumblr.com) My tumblr is just as porny as my writing.


End file.
